


Harder

by orphan_account



Category: RPF - Canadian Politics
Genre: All My Members, Drabble, M/M, Politislash, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Footnotes:<br/>1."Poll suggests Conservative lead softening; Liberals increase support to 27 per cent, Tories down to 38"<br/>"Harris-Decima president Bruce Anderson said the numbers suggested the lead Stephen Harper's Conservatives gained in the first week of campaigning, which featured advertising emphasizing Harper as a sensible, centrist choice, appears to be softening. "The Conservatives set the tone and the pace they wanted in the week before and the week after the writ was dropped," Anderson said in a release." (CBC News, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canadavotes/story/2008/09/15/elxn-poll.html, accessed 16 September 2008)</p><p>2."Non-registered people could get in, but only by showing their driver's licence and registering by name and address at another table.<br/>Everyone was also told to wear a big blue Stephen Harper sticker "where everyone can see it" as a condition of entry." (Paul Hunter, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/politicalbytes/2008/09/dont_forget_your_photo_id.html, accessed 16 September 2008)</p><p>3. "Speaking later inside a ballroom, Harper said he feels for people making the transition from one job to another. "That's never easy and I don't want to minimize it, but we should never lose sight of how solid our fundamentals are and more importantly, how fortunate we are to live in this country," he said." (CBC News, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canadavotes/story/2008/09/15/conservatives-ei.html, accessed 16 September 2008)</p><p>4. "At issue: a photo-op involving the PM at an Ottawa spa — but only a single journalist and some camera people were allowed to go. What could Harper possibly be doing there? Pedicure? Aroma therapy? Facial with extraction and light neck massage? Canada's voters needed to know!" (Paul Hunter, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/politicalbytes/2008/09/spa_hes_at_a_spa.html, accessed 16 September 2008)</p></blockquote>





	Harder

"According to the polls, your lead is softening," Peter said.

"Less talk, more pressure," came the reply. "And does it look to you like I'm softening?"

Unfortunately not, Peter thought, wincing, but he had sense enough not to voice that thought. "No, I'm sure you're solid on all the...fundamentals."

"You should know," Harper smirked.

"I don't mind giving you the footrubs," Peter lied grimly, "but do I really have to wear a big blue sticker _there_?"

"Oh, yes," Harper purred, eyeing his underling with satisfaction. "Right there, where only I can see it. Consider it a condition of entry."

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1."Poll suggests Conservative lead softening; Liberals increase support to 27 per cent, Tories down to 38"  
> "Harris-Decima president Bruce Anderson said the numbers suggested the lead Stephen Harper's Conservatives gained in the first week of campaigning, which featured advertising emphasizing Harper as a sensible, centrist choice, appears to be softening. "The Conservatives set the tone and the pace they wanted in the week before and the week after the writ was dropped," Anderson said in a release." (CBC News, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canadavotes/story/2008/09/15/elxn-poll.html, accessed 16 September 2008)
> 
> 2."Non-registered people could get in, but only by showing their driver's licence and registering by name and address at another table.  
> Everyone was also told to wear a big blue Stephen Harper sticker "where everyone can see it" as a condition of entry." (Paul Hunter, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/politicalbytes/2008/09/dont_forget_your_photo_id.html, accessed 16 September 2008)
> 
> 3\. "Speaking later inside a ballroom, Harper said he feels for people making the transition from one job to another. "That's never easy and I don't want to minimize it, but we should never lose sight of how solid our fundamentals are and more importantly, how fortunate we are to live in this country," he said." (CBC News, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canadavotes/story/2008/09/15/conservatives-ei.html, accessed 16 September 2008)
> 
> 4\. "At issue: a photo-op involving the PM at an Ottawa spa — but only a single journalist and some camera people were allowed to go. What could Harper possibly be doing there? Pedicure? Aroma therapy? Facial with extraction and light neck massage? Canada's voters needed to know!" (Paul Hunter, http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/politicalbytes/2008/09/spa_hes_at_a_spa.html, accessed 16 September 2008)


End file.
